


it should be illegal to work on christmas day

by sophiealicemay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of fucking fluff omg, M/M, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen Week 2019, Vanitas is a fire-fighter because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiealicemay/pseuds/sophiealicemay
Summary: Vanitas is a fire-fighter; and unfortunately has a few duties to perform on Christmas Day, while Ventus waits patiently for him to come home.VanVen Week Day 6: anew/[restless]/monochrome
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	it should be illegal to work on christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how or why this came out this way- I'm completely new at writing pre-established relationships; particularly pre-established fluff but hey ho I did it anyway. I hope you enjoy~

anew/ **restless** /monochrome

Ventus thought that it was _illegal_ to work on Christmas Day. Like straight up illegal- not gonna happen; if the government found out a company was exploiting you in such a horrific way then it would snap its’s fingers and the company would fall into immediate bankruptcy.

At least that’s what he _wanted_ to happen- since he felt those poor people needed justice. But, apparently, he’d been lied to as a kid and _many_ people still worked on Christmas day. To keep the world turning and all that. Society never rested, he supposed. Not even for Christmas.

For example, Vanitas- his boyfriend who was a fire-fighter and kinda _had_ to go to work so that everything didn’t burn down and he hopefully could save some lives. Maybe it was for the best the fire service didn’t go bankrupt then.

He’d also found that evening, as he lounged on their cold pleather sofa covered in an array of Christmas themed blankets; and scrolling half-heartedly through a list he’d found online- that the police, doctors and nurses _and_ midwives still worked too. Not every single one of them clearly, since his best friend Terra was a midwife and didn’t have to drive forty miles there and back to deliver babies on Christmas day.

Ventus _loved_ his family and friends. After he’d been begged on his hands and knees- he’d spent most of the morning decorating his cousin’s enormous house with _even_ _more_ ridiculous Christmas decorations than usual, like a stupid reindeer that sang and danced or the creepy huge life sized Santa doll that was unceremoniously dumped into a corner to observe the second lounge. Ventus was 99.9% sure it was sentient and plotting his demise. He enjoyed the festivity- even if it was a bit overkill; it did make everything more welcoming for visitors.

Sora; the overzealous and enthusiastic human(?) that he was always threw _huge_ Christmas parties and invited everyone he’d ever spoken to do tuck in to one of his four turkeys that he _swore down_ he’d gotten on sale. That afternoon- half the village plus many others had piled into his three story mansion that he’d gallingly bought with his lottery winnings.

It had been nice- he’d seen Terra and Aqua again, after not seeing them for a whole three days since their shopping trip the day before and they engaged in their annual competition of drunk tiddlywinks. Aqua won, as usual.

He’d seen Sora and his boyfriend Riku again- Sora being as fervent for overdoing it per usual and Riku still with the stick still wedged firmly up his ass- though notably not as far as it had been since he actually engaged in conversations this year instead of sulking in the corner.

Ventus had been most happy in seeing his brother Roxas more than anything; his twin living across the country having a job in journalism which he complained about frequently, but everyone knew he secretly loved it. Ven couldn’t imagine why. They spoke online all the time, but it was still wonderful to see him again and play the ‘which one is Roxas game’- the blessed highlight of his day where he got to act moody without people looking at him like he’d eaten all of their cinnamon rolls. Riku, for some stupid reason didn’t like Roxas, but it didn’t put a damper on their day.

After all of Sora’s esteemed guests had departed; all sixty three of them- yes he had counted, he was somehow ordered a taxi by a very drunk Roxas who was staying over at Sora’s. They’d practically had to shove him in, since he’d been clinging to his twin’s legs for dear life and bawling rather loudly about never wanting to leave him. Funnily enough Roxas had _also_ been bent double, and had his head and hands in Ventus’ hair, crying and brokenly singing ‘all I want for Christmas is you’. It had been real effort to separate them- and had gotten to the point where Riku had given up pleasantries and gone full grouch mode, him and Sora having to forcibly grab the twins and pull them apart.

Two hours and numerous misdirection’s later- Ventus paid triple the required fee to return to his home seven or so miles away and staggered through the door, giggling to himself about the colour of the taxi driver’s headscarf- apparently khaki was an incredibly funny word. The cabbie was sympathetic surprisingly, for another poor woman who had to work on Christmas Day and gave him a small hug after he’d arrived home. She called him starved for affection and hoped Vanitas would make it home too. Ventus did too.

That brings him to now, an hour later, mostly calmed and sprawled over their old decrepit sofa- feeling lethargic yet lively as he flicked through social media feeds with lazy eyes. The alcohol was catching up with him- in the negative way but he was still holding on to the buzz. He was tapping his foot restlessly in a rhythm he couldn’t discern.

He sighed and looked up to stare at the ceiling- Vanitas still wasn’t home. It made him sad. He’d been waiting for him on their blankety settee for _ages_ , and even through the haze he was finding it difficult to keep still.

Ventus had never had Christmas with Vanitas before, they been together for about nine months- but even so Ventus could safely say he adored him with all his heart.

Clutching his phone to his chest, he sighed as he jiggled his legs. Vanitas was… in simple words- the love of his life.

Vanitas was a very attractive man- his spiky mob of raven hair blended perfectly with the crisp white snow; their hard work had been rewarded with a white Christmas that year and the day prior the pair had been walking through it on their way back home. Ventus was sure Vanitas didn’t _try_ to look so striking and picturesque- but he couldn’t help but stare as a few flakes landed in his lover’s spikes and he wrinkled his nose cutely from the cold. His pale cheeks were a rosy red and he even had some semblance of a smile as he gazed up at the overcast sky.

Ventus’ heart had stuttered out of its rhythm for at least an hour; even in the wintry weather where the ice was freezing his toes, there was a warm tingly feeling spreading through his skin- looking at Vanitas would do that to him.

He might complain, once or twice that Vanitas wasn’t with him on such a special day but, in truth he didn’t mind waiting. Even if it did make him feel a little melancholy.

There was a loud clunking sound from outside, and Ventus’ head shot up wearily, anticipation a vibration down his chilled spine. _Please let that be Vanitas please let that be Vanitas please-!_

Breath caught in his throat, and hope reverberated through his bones as footsteps stopped close to their flat door- and the clicking of a key in the lock accelerated his heartbeat past maximum levels. Excitedly, he flew off of the settee and barrelled into the hallway where his boyfriend was shrugging off his coat. Ecstatic, he quite literally threw himself at Vanitas who caught him with a yelp.

“Vanitas!” Ventus sang and hugged the raven tightly, embrace loving as he swayed happily from side to side. Vanitas was startled but gently returned the hug, shuffling the two out of the hallway and into the lounge. Not satisfied, the blond reached up and locked his lips with those of his partners’, who returned the gesture just as lovingly. After they tentatively broke apart, the two stood there for a short while, in a small dance of affection before Vanitas pulled back.

“You… _reek_ of alcohol. You went to Sora’s didn’t you today I forgot, did you enjoy yourself?” He asked and fell onto the settee, looking very tired. Ventus looked closely at him as he sat down next to him, noticing black ash and soot cloaking his nose.

“Yeah… I did enjoy it- though I don’t really remember a whole lot of it.” He reached out and brushed a few black flakes from his face, “You’re covered in soot, save er, a few lives today?”

Vanitas turned to him with a flat look, which curled into a smile as he pinched and wiggled Ventus nose a little, “Yeah, braving through _deadly_ _tornadoes of fire_ into collapsing buildings to save drunk idiots who thought it would be a bright idea to try flipping a flaming Christmas pudding like a pancake.”

Ventus- whilst still he worried intensely about the precarious nature of Vanitas’ work, loved that the man he cherished was doing such a fantastic job. He smiled adoringly, pecked him on the cheek and snuggled deeper into his beloved’s neck. “That’s pretty silly. I'm glad you helped them all. ‘Cause you’re amazing.”

The raven chuckled and kneaded his hands in the blond’s rumpled hair, planting a kiss onto his forehead tenderly, “Thanks. You wanna tell me about your day?”

“Noooo,” Ventus moaned and breathed in his favourite smell- the smoky caramel that delicately glazed his boyfriends skin, “I don’t wanna think, just wanna snuggle with you for a bit.”

“We can snuggle and talk,” Vanitas began stroking his boyfriend’s hair in content, “You must’ve been up a while waiting for me. M’sorry.”

“It’s okay I don’t mind. Umm what happened, well I got to see my family and friends again which was nice.” He pulled back and leant against the plush of the sofa, “Roxas is doing well, he found a girlfriend named Xion that he neglected to mention to me via text,” he grumped, “And Sora’s just as happy as ever.”

“That’s good. Riku still a grump? You texted me while I was on standby a few times- you said he wasn’t letting you have any more Bailey’s.”

Ventus froze, and flushed beet red, “I… I was _drunk texting_ you?! Oh… oh my God no I don’t even remember _doing_ that- what the hell did I say?!”

Vanitas chuckled and produced his cracked phone from trouser leg pocket swiping at it a few times before grinning at the blue light. Ventus just wanted to hide under the blankets in embarrassment. He hoped he hadn’t said anything dumb.

“This one says ‘Riku’s being a… I think that’s supposed to say stupid head- because he's taken all of the Baileys and won’t let me have any’,” He read slowly as the message was likely riddled with spelling errors, “ ‘He’s so stupid because he’s lactose intolerant and can’t even have any of it’- _is_ Riku lactose intolerant? I thought he was the one who made ice cream for a living.”

“No that’s Lea,” Muffled Ventus into the fabric, though a simper of shame still curled up on his lips, “Riku’s the stupid one who designs the dumb stupid keys that Sora makes.”

“Right, right. You also said that uhhh, Santa was going to murder you-”

“He was! You didn’t _-_ you didn’t _see_ his _demon eyes_ , the _devil itself_ was in them I'm _telling you_!”

Vanitas laughed heartily and reclined into Ventus, a noise the blond thought be could honestly listen to until the end of time. He peered out from his blankety refuge and saw his boyfriend’s lopsided grin as he looked at him. The love that twirled in his golden eyes made his body tingle; warm all over and he sighed happily.

“You also said… oh this one was really late in the night ‘cause I didn’t get this until after but- you said that Sora had drank so much he became… flammable? And you… that _I_ would have to come over and put him out. Then you texted me, _our address,_ this one for this flat and that was it.”

Ventus looked up at Vanitas with crocodile tears, taking in his whole figure- the _real_ Vanitas that wasn’t just in his memories. Vanitas; his wonderful boyfriend had a well-built body for saving lives from burning buildings, and had gorgeous golden eyes that Ventus couldn’t help but gaze into dreamily. His spiky black hair was decidedly _not_ like a cactus as he’d first assumed and was actually very soft to touch. Ventus loved to bury his head in it and breathe in- possibly one of his favourite things to do.

Vanitas was just _so beautiful._ Ventus knew he was the luckiest person in the world to have him by his side.

“Mmmm, missed you that’s why,” He leaned into Vanitas again and murmured in his ear sleepily, the edge of the alcohol fading now a much greater drug had entered his system, “I… you’re my favourite person ever. Wished you could’ve been there with me.”

Vanitas looked down on his sleepy boyfriend and smiled gently. “Well, you’re my favourite person too. And maybe, I’ll try for next year.” He professed and cradled the cute little blond’s head gently in his arms.

And he meant it. This man had saved him from himself, when he’d been in a bad spot and depression was all that he’d had. Ventus’ bright smile and cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude had dragged him from his pit and hauled him outside; shown him the wonderful world he’d been missing. Maybe he wasn’t completely better- but-when he was around Ventus all the worries and painful memories seemed to melt away.

They both lay there for a few minutes, blissfully wrapped in each other’s doting arms before Vanitas shifted slightly to whisper, “C’mon. Let’s get you into bed, you’re slobbering all over my work clothes.”

“Nooooo,” Ventus looked up a little dazed, “It’s- it’s still Christmas! I think. We have to do something nice to celebrate! Like Christmas sex or something!”

Vanitas couldn’t help the snort that blurted from his mouth, “We already _had_ Christmas sex remember? This morning at like 2am before we went to sleep. You said it still counted.”

“Ohhh,” He garbled a little and his head fell back down into Vanitas’ strong chest, “Right I forgot.”

“We’re both _way_ to tired for that anyway, it’d be pretty shitty sex if we were too tired to move.”

“Stop being right about everything,” Ventus harrumphed and buried himself even further like he could hide from him, “And no- you’re the dumb one. Sex with you can’t be shitty because you’re the best ever.”

Vanitas just snickered again and weaselled himself away from his lover, who whimpered a little and tried to follow the warmth. The raven just picked up his petite boyfriend bridal style, who squealed a little as the world vanished beneath him, and Vanitas headed over to their bedroom.

He placed Ventus gently down on the bed and quickly changed into his nightwear, then crawled after the blond who latched himself back onto him like a monkey and peppered his face with languid kisses. Vanitas just chuckled and captured the other’s lips in another spine-tingling kiss.

They broke apart lazily, and just stared into each other’s eyes adoringly as their consciousnesses began to wane. Ventus was still tapping his foot though- he’d been doing that all afternoon.

“Still got energy?” Vanitas joked and rested his bare foot on top of Ventus’ who slowed down his movements a fraction.

“Bit… restless,” He breathed, “Guess I just… love you too much.”

Vanitas just pulled him to his chest as he began to drift, “That’s perfect. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope this was okay, my experience in writing characters in a relationship is a little lacking and I hope it wasn't hugely evident in this- I promise I will try to improve in the future! Regardless- I hope you enjoyed and it means the world for me you gave this a go!


End file.
